


All About You

by indecisivemess



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aro remus, Asexual Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Asexual Logic | Logan Sanders, Author Is Sleep Deprived, But its still adorable, Coming mostly from Virgil, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Has ADHD, Cuddle Pile, Demisexual Deceit, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, Healthy Poly relatioships, Human AU, I couldnt resist im sorry, I didnt plan of it i swear, I literally just combined my favorite ships into a single shit sue me, Im so happy thats an official tag im gonna cry, Its fluffy tho i promise, Jealousy, Logan is left alone and emotions happen, Polyamorous Patton Sanders, Queerplatonic Relationships, So much flirting, Theater Geeks, There's swearing?, ah and, lots of emotions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-01-22 14:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indecisivemess/pseuds/indecisivemess
Summary: All the sides are people and go to different colleges. Thats it, thats the fic.Im joking. They are all roomates.(Previously a one shot, not one anymore. Welcome to my vent book with a plot, basically)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance from how long this is, but college is hell, and my sexuality keeps being invalidated left and right so this baby was born out of a fragmented vision I had from another sanders sides fic I'm writing too. The second half is kind of a mess, but Im sleep deprived, so what can you do.

It was just a normal November day. Autumn had finally settled in, the chilly wind seeping through warm jackets and scarfs, sweaty fingers trapped in gloves. Logan stared moodily out the window, having stopped in the middle of his descent down the stairs to take in the rays of the sun that peeked from the slightly cloudy sky. Probably the last glimpses he would be able to see that day, considering it was afternoon already. His mood visibly worsened as he checked the clock one last time. 4 pm, the pointers mocked him, moving so slow and so fast, simultaneously. The nerd finally took the last few steps, pinching the bridge of his nose. He knew he was being silly, but he couldn’t avoid the slimy, sticky sense of jealousy that was glued to his heart. Patton and Virgil had left just before midday, and they hadn’t come back yet. The fridge was closed with a bit too much force, when he had reached inside to take his special edition of Crofters. He was being irrational, he was more than aware of that. But the way the disgusting heat spread out through his body every time he imagined his friends laughing together, smiling, walking around holding hands- it almost made him break the jar he was holding from how much his grip had tightened.

He noticed how tense he had suddenly gotten and slowly took a seat at the table, the soft sound of the glass against the wood, and the chair quietly scrapping against the tiled floor bringing some peace of mind to his chaotic self. Logan decided he hated the quiet. He had never really thought of it, so used the sounds that always echoed around the house. The realization that he was alone in the apartment weighted heavy on his shoulders. He never thought he would admit he missed Roman’s dramatic antics, and his playful banter. Maybe even his flirty nature wouldn’t be so bad, considering he had no one else to turn to. He screw the lid out of the jelly jar with precise, short twists of his hand, and worked on gathering the rest of the things he would need to make a quick snack.

He wondered what type of person Roman’s “friend” was. Yes, he was very slow when it came to social related situations, but it was very clear by the way his eccentric companion acted that this Dante, whoever he was, held a special place in his possibly endless list of friends. Logan had personally never seen him, besides a couple of pictures Virgil had sneakily showed him to enrage Roman further. The nerd wouldn’t be able to know for sure, but he certainly emitted a mysterious aura, and most likely shared Princey’s flair for the dramatics, since he was almost positive they had met in the most recent audition for the school play. He suddenly wondered where he lived, recalling how early in the morning Roman’s alarm had sounded, before his hurried footsteps made the floor tremble. He had left the house equally early, for Roman’s standards. Around 7 am, if his tired, sleep deprived mind recalled it correctly.

Logan lazily walked around, returning everything to their places before pacing back to his seat at the empty table. He looked down at the various slices of bread he had covered with Crofters and his stomach curled onto itself, wanting to convince him he wasn’t hungry. He reached for one of them anyways, taking a small bite out of a corner, and chewing slowly. He was gulping it down not too long afterwards, but the taste he got out of it didn’t help made his snack more appealing. The impending doom of his loneliness was consuming him inside out, making his body feel hot as the tears prickled his eyes.

He quickly reached his free hand up to rub the tears away, sniffing to tone down the suffocating wave of emotions that attacked him. The thoughts that assaulted his mind made no sense, but he couldn’t stop listening to them anyways. There was something wrong with him, there had to be. It didn’t bother him that his sense of style seemed alien compared to everyone else in his classes, almost glad that his body wouldn’t be appealing to the prying eyes spying him from every angle. It did bother him that not even his personality was comforting to someone. Perks of being asexual, he supposed. Logan barely registered the shaky breath he took in, followed by the fairly big bite he took out of his bread. He chewed harshly, trying to take out his frustrations on it, but his tactic was barely working. Sexual attraction had to be a big variable when it came to social interactions. He had studied it for endless hours, only to come out of his research more confused. He was only aware it was a great advantage when communicating with other human beings, particularly when one desired to find a partner.

One bite, then another. It did nothing to fill up the pit in his stomach, but he kept trying. Patton and Virgil must have found something in the other’s appearance that strongly called out to them, or else they wouldn’t have gone on a date together. The more emotional out of the two of them had left that pretty clear, by the way he had asked for Roman’s help to set out the perfect plan and outfit. That afternoon as possibly the longest and most torturous one of Logan’s life, coming in close second when compared to the present day. In comparison, Virgil had barely informed him of what was happening, and it was progressively harder to ignore the way his anxious friend seemed to be distancing himself from Logan. No matter how much he thought, the nerd couldn’t figure out what might have caused that sudden change.

His hand reached for another slice, but surprised himself by finding the plate to be empty. He somehow had eaten everything he had prepared to muffle down his fury, and the only difference he felt was that now his stomach was slightly more comfortable. He sighed and prepared to leave the kitchen, when the front door creaked out, the secretly shared giggles freezing him in place. A rush of cold air followed them inside the house, spreading its icy annoyance even after the front door closed with a click. Patton was the first one that came into his vision, his soft looking blue dress somehow making him look more adorable than he already was. His warm, fluffy gray boots squeaked slightly against the polished wooden floor as he skipped back and forth, impatiently waiting for Virgil to shrug off his scarf and the heavy jacket Patton had made him wear before they left the house. Logan was sure Virgil had grumbled something, as he stepped into view as well, and their eyes met. It probably hadn’t been that long, but after the lack of interaction of the last few weeks, being able to see his best friend so relaxed like this felt like a missing puzzle piece finally clicked into place.

The warm that threatened to return to his chest after so long rapidly dissipated as Virgil looked away, his shoulders hunching forward as he teared his gaze away from him. Logan’s heart metaphorically ripped in half, but he barely let that show. Something in Virgil’s face must have alarmed Patton, however, because the father figure curiously turned to look at the intruder he didn’t know was there. His whole face light up, somehow more excited than he was previously, crashing directly into Logan’s chest, as his chubby arms came around the thinner man. It was suddenly so much harder to breathe, by the way his heart pounded against his ribcage.

\- Hi! – the cute ball of fluff dragged out the word, the usual giggles there to punctuate the end of the sentence. – Missed us too much?

His lips almost moved on their own, his mind screaming, yelling yes, as his heart still trashed around.

\- Why would I? You were simply gone for 4 hours and 35 minutes – he replied instead, noticing Virgil’s surprised gaze shyly back on him.

\- ... Wow – Patton smiled up at him, still holding him close even if Logan’s arms hadn’t willed themselves to hold him too. – And for how long haven’t we cuddled?

His throat closed up, time seemingly slowing down. Those mischievous eyes were traps that had somehow lured Logan in, and now he was stuck. The answer was hanging from his tongue, itching to be let out into the world, but the man wouldn’t dare pronounce it. His childhood friend eased his expressions, rubbing his hands against his lower back. He always went too far with these little jokes.

\- I was just messing with you, I’m sorry-

\- Two weeks.

\- What was that? – Patton frowned, leaning his head slightly to the side to hear his mumbles better.

For once in his life, Logan looked vulnerable. His walls were down, completely destroyed into shambles of their former glory. The cat lover almost dared to say his eyes looked watery, his body limp against his. It squeezed his heart so hard he almost couldn’t feel the pain.

\- I said – he coughed, bending his arm over the one that trapped him to cover his mouth discreetly. – I haven’t received cuddles coming from you for two weeks. And 7 hours and 54 minutes, if you want a more precise-

A whimper escaped him as Patton squeezed him like Virgil would squeeze his stimming toys while having a panic attack. Unfortunately, he didn’t seem to want to let go, hurt smushed all over his expressions, so Logan firmly, but still carefully, eased his grip with his hands, keeping him away by the shoulders.

\- You look worried, but there’s nothing to be concerned with – he lied, his eyes not meeting the other’s. - I should get back to my project-

\- No – Patton said unwaveringly, his serious gaze piercing through him. - We are cuddling, right now.

He did his best, strongly walking forward as he tried to push at Logan’s arms, but he barely moved an inch. The nerd had always been stronger than him somehow, but it was extremely frustrating at times like this. The not so cheery man stomped his foot and quickly tried to change tactics, barely aware that the pout he was wearing instantly melted Logan’s cold heart.

\- I’m stealing your jelly then – he suddenly said, and Patton was moving before the other could understand what was happening.

The fridge door was thrown open, making everyone wince as it hit the nearest wall. All the products stored in its shelves clattered against themselves, and the sudden turned thief spotted the distinct jar of Crofters right in front of his face. The thrill gave a slight bounce to his steps, jelly easily stolen out of its sacred place and escaping right under Logan’s arms, that had reached down in an attempt to stop the smudge of blue. Patton’s giggles echoed through the apartment as he ran into the living room, sending the jar flying through the air without much of a second thought. Virgil, who was only an innocent spectator of whatever was happening, found himself reaching for the very breakable container, knowing how upset Logan would be if even a drop of his favorite fruit spread was wasted. Jam securely in his hands, he let himself feel a second of accomplishment before he dared to look back at Logan. He immediately regretted doing so, watching in slow motion as his determined brown eyes locked on him, ready to charge forward.

\- Oh fuck – was all he managed to say as he hugged the jar safely inside his jacket, breaking into a sprint after Patton, who was already at the top of the stairs.

His mind was racing, his heart pounding. This shouldn’t be as exciting as it was being, but as he tripped over his own legs, Virgil couldn’t help the smile that slipped into his lips, simply looking like his usual teasing smirk for Logan’s perspective.

The chasing continued until they all reached Patton’s room, the farthest away from the top of the stairs. The usually anxious one was having so much fun he had ran past Patton without realizing, bursting into his room and stopping in his tracks solely from the confusion of not seeing the owner of it standing there to take the jar. He heard rapid steps coming right from behind him, and as he turned around to check who it was, everything went quiet. Suddenly, he was face to face with Logan, who seemed to have miscalculated the distance at which he should have stopped running and almost clashed right into Virgil. He managed to stop right before that happened, but that still alarmed the emo, who promptly took a step back and tripped on some type of shirt Patton had left right there on the floor. His eyes slowly widened as his world tipped backwards. His mind could barely process what was happening, and then Logan’s face was close to his again. His breath was warm against his face, even through Virgil’s makeup, and that fogged up his mind even more, vaguely aware of the arms wrapping around him.

When Patton finally caught up to them, he stood by the entry, bending over and resting his hands in his knees as he panted heavily. He really needed to get himself in shape.

\- Did... we... win... Virge?- he breathed out, finally lifting his head to look at them. And to say he was confused by watching the loves of his life hugging while lying on the floor was barely scratching the surface of his emotions.

Although the person in question had barely heard him, thanks to the distracting way his skin burned where Logan touched him, he answered anyways, stiffly grabbing the jam and lifting it in the air above his head. Patton cheered, clapping his hands in victory, and the sound must have snapped Logan back to reality, since only then did he retreat his arms, looking extremely embarrassed as he sat up. It was adorable.

\- My apologies – he mumbled, not looking at Virgil as he adjusted his glasses with both hands.

\- Eh, no prob – he shrugged, sitting up as well.

Thankfully, Patton came in between them, successfully breaking up the awkwardness in the air.

\- Leave the apologies for later, its cuddle time! – he sang happily, in tune with jacksepticeye’s “meme time” song as he tried to pull both of them up.

Virgil didn’t even bother with getting up, simply tugging back on the arm that Patton was holding to make him come crashing down. There was a squeak, and then he successfully got a lap full of a cutie.

\- Hi there – he smiled softly, his tone coming out more flirty than he intended to, making his now boyfriend blush a pretty shade of pink.

\- No, bad V – Patton whimpered, pushing his partner’s face away.

Both kept playfully fighting between them, smiles and giggles being exchanged as they forgot completely about the reason why they were in Patton’s room in the first place, or that Logan was still there, for that matter. The person in question seemed to realize that as well, an overbearing sense of loneliness washing over him. Tearing his gaze away from the happy couple, Logan dusted off his clothes and discreetly tried to get off the floor, but Patton somehow sensed his movements. The nerd watched horrified as his expressions changed like a flip of a coin, from blissful happiness to extreme concern.

\- Don’t go, please – his friend sobbed, untangling from Virgil to reach his arms up and backwards, trying with all his might to reach for Logan, but very clearly being unable to. His efforts were almost comical.

\- Patton, I appreciate your concern, but I can clearly see I’m intruding – he thought he could hide the hurt in his eyes, but it was out in the open for everyone to see. – And as I said before, I have a project to finish-

\- Dude, just shut up – Virgil stepped in, looking up at him with an unreadable expression. – What the hell is wrong with you??

Patton’s hands came down to curl over his own heart, looking between them with furrowed eyebrows. The anxious one didn’t actually look anxious this time around, but he wasn’t totally sure if angry was a better option. Logan, on the other hand, was extremely surprised by this reaction, unable to tear his gaze away from him.

\- Excuse me?

\- Oh, don’t you excuse me – Vee said immediately afterwards, almost teasing. – You’ve been so weird lately. You think we’re stupid??

\- Virgil, please-

\- No, let me finish – he gently petted Patton’s hair, an attempt to calm down his emotions after shutting him off like he just had. – You think I haven’t noticed how you hide in your room? How you lie that you have “projects” to do just so you can avoid me?

He took a break to breathe in, staring at Logan with cold eyes. The bucket was finally full, the quota was met, and now the emotions were all pouring out, drowning everything in their path. Enough was enough, and the frustration was rapidly melting into anger, the words leaving his mouth before he could think about them.

\- What have I even done to you to make you react like that?

\- Nothing, I simply-

\- Oh, don’t you even dare lie to me!

His tone was rising in volume, so close to snapping. Everything was burning, clashing inside his mind, and he could only see red. He almost missed how Patton had gotten into serious dad mode, how he had sat up in his lap and hugged him tight.

\- You won’t solve things like that, Virgil. You can’t force Logan to open up. Just give it some time.

That did nothing to tone down his rage, another wave of questions prickling his tongue, but the way Logan looked at him, almost scared of him, immediately put out the fire of his anger, leaving the burning ashes to cool down and pile up in his chest. Soon, too soon, his boyfriend was abandoning him and getting off his lap, gently taking one of Virgil’s hands as he tugged Logan by the sleeve of his dress shirt, being mindful of their respective boundaries.

\- Let’s do it like this – he started, carefully pulling them along, in the direction of his bed. – We are going to cuddle, but! Not for too long, so Logan can go finish his project – he looked at his friend, despite knowing perfectly well that was a lie. – And we won’t force anyone to cuddle back if they don’t want to. Everyone agrees with that?

Patton judged their expressions, neither of them replying back to his question with words. Logan looked down, a defeated knight that had turned himself to the enemy, and Virgil had closed off into himself, giving his usual short and neutral shrug. He could only sigh at the stubbornness his housemates were emitting and simply let go of them both, jumping backwards into his bed, and cuddling the nearest pillow.

\- I’m ready when you two are – was all he said, before he let the silence consume the room.

In the privacy of his thoughts, Patton wondered if it was his fault somehow, that a fight almost broke out. If he had been honest about his feelings sooner, with everyone those involved, maybe the three of them could be cuddling without reservations, like-

The bed frame squeaking shut off his mind, followed by a warm body hugging him securely and gently tugging him closer. Since he had his face snuggled in his pillow, he wasn’t able to tell right away who it was, but when he finally could, he couldn’t stop the way his expression gave away his surprise. There, in front of him on the bed, was Logan, tie slightly loosened and body relaxed.

\- My apologies – he said to the open space, despite directing his soft eyes only at Patton. – My behaviors have been... less than adequate, for the last few weeks. And I’m afraid I’ve hurt the two of you when that was the farthest from my intentions.

There was a sigh, and then Virgil was kicking off his shoes and sitting down on the bed, close to Patton’s back. If Logan had let down his ego enough to apologize, then he must really be feeling like crap. Plus, it was such a bother to keep being upset. The dip his presence gave to the mattress made it easier for Patton to look up at his boyfriend without pulling away from Logan, and he had almost never seen Virgil looking this serious without any hints of nervousness.

\- It’s not that deep, L – he mumbled, looking down at his lap. – It’s my fault too. Uhm, kinda. I’ve been an ass.

\- You cannot be a single “ass”, as you put it. You may have one, but you cannot become one-

\- Dude – he cut him off, a hint of amusement in his tone, and when he looked at Logan, he could see the little glint in his eyes. The fucker had said that on purpose.

\- I’m so lost – Patton finally spoke up, looking between them with worried eyes. – Are you two fighting again?

A gentle pet directed his gaze back to Logan, and his heart almost stopped working when he felt him pressing a kiss onto his forehead, time slowing down just so he could record this moment for forever.

\- Do not worry. Virgil and I usually uhm, “make out” very quickly.

Somehow, the blush tainted past Virgil’s foundation, but even if it hadn’t, the stuttering would have given away his nervousness at the seemingly innocent mistake.

\- Lo, i-its make up. Make _up, _not- not make _out_.

The nerd still frowned at him, puzzled by his reaction.

\- No, I’m pretty sure it’s make out. Make up it’s the fairly common powders and colored substances such as the ones you’re using on your face right now.

\- Oh my god – next thing he noticed, he was curled up, lying on his side and with his face between his hands. – I can’t handle this. Pat, you solve this mess.

\- Oh uhm, okay – the other giggles, watching his boyfriend dying of embarrassment. – I just want cuddles tho. And you’re still not cuddling me so...

He felt himself blink and uncurl from his position, staring at Patton. He was still hugging the pillow close to himself, a shy smile painted on his lips. For once, he looked almost overwhelmed for being able to cuddle with Logan, and it made sense, since the cat lover had confined to him that he also loved their dearest nerd. Virgil couldn’t really blame him, when Logan was just _that_ nice to look at; plus the whole childhood friends gig they had definitely helped things.

He couldn’t stop the little smile that curled onto his lips, the softness and comfort of the mere idea of cuddling Patton easing away the negative thoughts that threatened to ruin everything. People can love and have multiple partners, and that was okay. If it made Patton happy, then who was he to ruin that? Virgil shuffled around the bed, finally coming closer to his boyfriend. He could see his body relaxing simply for knowing he was doing just that, and that teared something inside him. Virgil couldn’t really know what it was, but as he nuzzled his face to the back of Patton’s shoulder, bringing his clothed arm around his middle, he truly felt like he was shielding him from the world, actually being helpful for once.

In the process of getting comfortable, Logan thought he should move as well, adjusting his position so it would be easier for everyone involved. It really wasn’t as simple as he thought it would be, considering the pillow Patton was still hugging was truly starting to upset him, and in a fit of possessiveness, he reached his arm further, thinking he would be able to hold his friend even closer if he could envelop his back more firmly. What he didn’t take into account was just how glued to Patton Virgil would get, and he found his hand landing on the soft material of his jacket, a few inches above his waist. He was puzzled for only a moment, due to not being able to see Virgil from the angle at which his head was at, but the awkward cough that cut through the silence definitely had come from Virgil.

\- I really like you too man, but you’re touching someone else’s property.

What the actual fuck had just come out of his mouth. He always said weird stuff when he was nervous, but just what was he even implying?? Friends could cuddle, that wasn’t that odd. It was odd how his body heat up every time Logan touched him, however. Patton’s cute laugh rapidly echoed in their ears, and his words must have really tickled his funny bone because he even rolled around the bed for a bit.

\- O-Oh my goodness – a few more giggles slipped before he actually got them under control. – D-Don’t worry, Virge, I don’t mind sharing~

\- Wait what-

Patton shushed him out by pressing a finger against his lips, and Virgil would be lying if he said he didn’t want to bite it out of sheer sadism. He was pulling it away not too long afterwards, so the anxious one let himself relax for a little bit, until he saw his boyfriend untangling from the cocoon of safety he and Logan had worked so hard to make. He watched in disbelief as Pat jumped off the bed and disappeared from his line of sight, attacking him in the most treacherous way by pocking him where it tickled him the most. His body reacted completely on its own, a squeak he’d always deny he let out hurting his ears as he jumped off the bed, stumbling around to get away from the attack and ending up pressed right against Logan. The nerd didn’t seem that bothered, simply moving his arms up to hold his shoulders, a silent way of making him at ease. It seems like only then did Virgil’s mind really process what was happening, because soon, his eyes were avoiding looking directly at Logan.

Patton was simply having the time of his life, making a mental note to tell Roman about his little match making adventures when the other got home. Then, he decided maybe the two love birds could probably spend some time alone together, ignoring the weird fantasies that tried to pop up on his head.

\- Oh, would you look at the time. I think I should go make some hot chocolate for everybody – he said louder than necessary, already walking to the door. – Be right back!

And then he disappeared out of sight, giggling down the hall. The setting between the more quiet personas immediately got more awkward, and Virgil couldn’t help but fidget out of nervousness, twirling the zippers of his sleeves around in his fingers. Logan wished to ease his discomfort somehow, but now with Patton gone, he found the need to hold someone still, protect them even, and his dear friend was the only option available. He didn’t dare do anything the other didn’t consent with, but he also didn’t want to risk stressing him out further. The words were tumbling out his mouth to fill in the silence anyways.

\- Virgil, please do tell me if you do not wish to cuddle with me.

The other lifted his gaze off his hands and stared at him, a question in his eyes he didn’t put into words.

\- Patton was very, uhm, innovative, with his flee tactics, and left you in a possible uncomfortable position. And I wished to let you know-

\- Lo, I love you man, but please shut up.

His hand came up to rub at his forehead before he could process his own words. All his movements stilled as he tensed up, the meaning behind them lost in the echoes of his mind. He said it. He said he loved Logan? But, he was with Patton now. Maybe it was in a friendly way? No, that wasn’t right. The sudden wave of thoughts that filed up his mind worsened his headache, so he dared to look up at the one that was still holding him by the shoulders, expecting some type of joke or cold expression. Instead, he was met with Logan’s neutral face, the deep in thought one.

That, was not what he was expecting at all.

\- Logan? – he asked, waving a hand in front of his eyes and watching as he barely reacted to it. – Buddy?

\- Huh? – the man let out, snapping out of his thoughts. – Did you say anything, uhm, Virgil?

The way Logan said his name showed him he was having troubles with his own mind. It happened to the best of them, he supposed.

\- Uh, no, not really – he carefully pulled his sleeves over his hands, relaxing slightly at the safety it provided. – You just got really quiet outta nowhere.

\- Oh – was all he managed, staring intensely at his hands, still in contact with Virgil’s shoulders. – I suppose I did.

He could sense Virgil staring at him, but it felt like he did so from miles away. Something had clicked, at hearing those words. He might have simply meant it in the platonic sense of things, but the way his heart ached to hear more definitely appealed to a different type of situation. He remained quiet for a little while, sorting his emotions out the best he could, and then his hands were moving on their own, capturing Virgil’s.

\- What are you doing? – he asked in all of his glorious confused innocence.

\- I apologize, but I need to confirm a very likely hypothesis – his words came out rushed and slightly breathless, and that only made Virgil more concerned. – Would you mind repeating your words again, please?

In all the years he had met Logan, he swore he had never heard him say please, not even once. Maybe he had said that to Patton, but at least not to him.

\- W-What words? – he tried, playing dumb to save his life.

\- You know what I’m referring to – Logan very carefully scooted closer, and held his hands more firmly, looking just a step away from pressing them against his own chest. – I... want to hear you say those words again.

All rational thoughts that could have formed between them dissipated into thin air. Virgil gulped, knowing he could very well ruin two of the best relationships he had formed over the years, even wondering if this counted as cheating, but he just couldn’t turn Logan down when he had asked so nicely.

\- I love you... – he mumbled, almost to himself, but he could tell the other had heard it, by the way his shoulders relaxed.

He felt weird, more than anything. He’d probably need to go lock himself up in his room with all the lights out, and let the darkness consume him if he wanted to recover from all of this. He would never be able to look Logan in the eyes ever again, he was sure of that. Or he thought he was, until the man himself tilted his head up, holding his chin firmly so he could see his eyes.

\- Thank you. – he said softly, a small smile tugging at his lips.

And fuck, those eyes. For a guy that liked the space so much, he certainly ignored the sparks that shone in his own eyes. He could feel himself being sucked in, turning into mush, Logan still holding him firmly. He needed to pull away, Patton could show up at any minute, but goddamnit it, he was so close already. He could feel Logan’s breath against his lips, he could see his blush slowly deepening, and he wanted nothing more than to ravage him.

\- And I’m back! – Patton burst into the room, holding three cups full of delicious hot chocolate steadily on a tray.

His eyes immediately fell on the bed, thanks to the way Virgil jumped out of it, and his heart felt like it was going to burst with rainbows from how happy he felt. It had worked, it had so worked. Leaving the tray unsteadily balanced on his bedside table, he jumped on top of his loves right afterwards, ignoring Virgil’s protests as he fell on top of them, holding them both close. His giggles sounded right by their ears, and his anxious boyfriend was still trying to process what the heck was happening, when suddenly someone else started giggling too. To everyone’s surprise, the short huffs of breath, barely noticeable, were coming out of Logan, who had a hand over his mouth to cover his wide smile. All the other people in the room quieted down, to truly admire the piece of art in front of them, and when the nerd could finally control himself, he had two very soft looking pairs of eyes glued on him. His face heat up him against his will, the need to hide assaulting him. He tried coughing to hide some of his emotional reactions, but neither of his friends stopped looking at him.

\- You should laugh like that more often – Patton spoke up, a gentle hand taming Logan’s blush. – It makes you look really cute.

\- Y-You find everyone and everything cute – he tried to fight back, but something in his open display of emotions had burned down all of Patton’s inhibitions.

\- True – the other replied, his smile spreading out. – But you hold a very special place in that category.

He had his chest pressed up right against Logan’s arm, and for once, he wished the nerd could feel just how fast it beat for him. If he wasn’t just sugar coating everything, he was almost sure Logan at least loved Virgil. It stung a little, to think he didn’t love him also, but if his theory was right, he promised himself he would still be glad for his boyfriend.

\- Patton, don’t be ridiculous... – he said softly, clearly looking embarrassed by the sudden confessions happening all around. Or that seemed to be happening.

\- I’m not! – he giggled, cupping his cheek more firmly, and shifting around to get closer to him, his heart beating wildly from what he was about to do. – I particularly love cute things.

Out of his line of sight, Virgil stared at him with wide eyes, feeling his chest warming up at the sheer passion which Patton looked at Logan. The damn idiot probably wouldn’t be able to see it, but his boyfriend sure was trying.

\- Patton, just – he cut himself off with a sigh, covering his eyes in shame. – You don’t mean that. Or rather, I believe that you’re mistaken, about your feelings.

The room almost echoed the sound of his heart shattering.

\- W-What do you mean, LoLo? – Patton let out shakily, trying to meet his eyes.

\- I do not believe you love me as you seem to be implying – he huffed out, finally pulling his hand away. The breath was knocked out of the more emotional one when he noticed just how shiny Logan’s eyes looked. – Because I wouldn’t be able to love you back the way you deserve.

\- Okay now – Virgil pipped in, almost sensing how close this all was to going downhill. – Let’s all calm down, alright?

Just as he said so, he was forcefully pulling Patton away from Logan, who was holding onto his friend like they had been sewed together. Virgil preferred to ignore the way he was shaking, calmly sitting up and holding him close. He also preferred to ignore how Patton hid his head inside his jacket, and the quiet sniff he tried to muffle.

\- You’re a fairly attractive, uhm, person. And you’re cool too, despite like, whatever those jerks at school shout at you.

Logan could clearly see he was making an effort, but his words didn’t sound genuine to his ears.

\- Again, I appreciate your concerns, and Patton – the lump in question stiffened under Virgil’s jacket. – I, uhm... I truly uh, enjoyed your confession, but I suppose I should come clean.

He took a deep breath before looking down at his hands, closing his eyes for a second.

\- My reactions were not a response to the fact that I’m aware you’re polyamorous. I support your identity wholeheartedly and I hope you can be happy with how many partners you wish to have. I simply... am not, as complete, as you’d want me to be.

Patton was peeking at him, holding the side of Virgil’s jacket like it was his safety blanket. His glasses were slightly smudged, the tears glistening in his lashes, and Logan had to look away again as he went to break his heart again.

\- I am asexual – he spilled all at once. – I do not find you attractive, nor do I wish to bed you, and I’m aware those are both distinct factors to take into account in a relationship-

\- W-What are you talking about?? – Patton said before Virgil could.

His reaction was not what Logan expected, in all honesty, and that tangled his ideas into figurative knots, stopping the possible hour long rant he had planned where he dissected just how much of a mistake he was.

\- Do you wish me to repeat myself? – he tried, not knowing how else to reply.

\- No, none of that – suddenly Patton was scooting closer to him, gently taking one of his hands. – I just don’t understand why that would make me love you any less.

The warmth of his hand travelled all the way up to his heart, and Logan could barely see in the middle of the sea of emotions that drowned him out. This didn’t make any sense.

\- I thought-

\- You thought wrong – he cut him off, squeezing his hand tighter. – Logan- I just- Virgil, have you told him?

Patton looked back at him, but Virgil simply shook his head.

\- Do you think I did by the way this idiot is talking?

\- Virgil, he’s not an idiot.

\- Sure, he isn’t.

A firm pout shut him off, and then Patton’s soft eyes where back on him, leaning just a bit closer.

\- Logan, if you didn’t know already, I’m dating Virgil now. He’s one of the owners of my heart – he said softly, gently starting to play with Logan’s fingers. – And he’s ace too.

The nerd frowned his eyebrows, lifting his head up to look at Virgil, who was shrinking into his jacket to pretend he didn’t exist.

\- Is that true? – he directed at Virgil, before immediately looked back at Patton. – Not that I doubt you-

\- Yea, I am – he quickly replied, pulling at the front of his clothes. – Why do you think I like purple so much??

Logan actually considered for a moment, aware of the colors of the asexual flag, and how so many of them had been incorporated into Virgil’s wardrobe and life style.

\- I suppose I never gave it too much thought.

A snort.

\- Yea, out of everything that runs through your mind, _that_ was the only thing you never “gave too much thought”.

And goodness, Logan was actually pouting.

\- I didn’t have enough data to conclude that could be a possibility.

\- Oh really? – Virgil raised an eyebrow at him.

\- I’m not, the fastest. When it comes to these things.

\- Aww, we know, LoLo – Patton smiled and bumped their noses together, only smiling further when Logan got slightly flustered.

\- You can’t turn us down now, LoLo – Virgil smirked, clearly mocking him. – I know you would have kissed me if Patton hadn’t got in the room.

He didn’t know where all this confidence was coming from, but the look Logan gave him was priceless. It was so good he decided to scoot closer to him, sitting next to Patton and wrapping his arm around his waist, smiling when his boyfriend rested his head on his shoulder.

\- We are not forcing you to anything – Virgil started, burying his nose into Patton’s hair. – I’d be freaking out in your place so I get it. Just if you’re going to turn us down, please don’t make Pattycake cry again.

\- I wasn’t crying! – he lied, pouting a little.

\- Yea, sure.

Logan watched as they bickered playfully between themselves for a little while longer, letting his mind shut down. He had never been into a relationship, but as he observed his two favorite people in the world actually enjoying themselves and relaxing, after all the hurt they had gone through, he knew he wanted to feel safe like that.

\- I... – he began, catching the attention of the other two. – I think that I’d like to, uhm, be a part of this arrangement. If you’ll have me.

\- Arrangement, that’s so pretentious – Virgil said, in a very specific tone of voice as he smirked. – Shut up, it’s a fucking poly relationship. “Arrangement”.

\- Virgil, that was not nice-!

Patton tried to rain him in, not understanding the meme reference, but was rapidly cut short by the loud laugh that Logan let escape, quickly covering his mouth to pretend his slip had never happened. Virgil could not be more proud of himself, and Patton couldn’t be more proud of Logan, smiling wide as he tackled him, dragging his boyfriend with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, ahah. This is the roceit Im assuming you all who bookmarked this wanted. Its not the good shit (tm) you are prolly expecting, but I kinda had fun with it. Specially by projecting so hard onto Dee that he got slightly out of character. I tried to fix it, but im running on 6 hours of sleep and too many pilled up uni projects. Enjoy?

\- My prince, are you listening?

Roman snapped out of his thought and immediately flushed red, turning his head away to cough and hide his reactions.

\- Y-Yes, of course! How could I even ignore such a, uhm, spectral beauty like yourself?

Dante snorted and touched the side of his own face lightly, being careful of the makeup they had tried for his character.

\- That one was pretty weak. Thought you were smarter than that.

He was smirking, a playful glint clear in his eyes, but Roman could still feel the sting.

\- I am! – he tried sounding offended, but his attempts fell flat. – I’m just, tired.

And that wasn’t totally a lie. He didn’t have the full extent of his beauty sleep, and since his eyes peeled open, he had been walking around nonstop. Get the bus, go grab the theater supplies, wait for another bus, not fall on the bus, walk up to Dante’s place and practice lines and costumes for the next 4 or 5 hours. Well, that had been the short version of it. If he took the _intense _flirting sessions that had occurred into consideration, he believed anyone would be as exhausted as he was. I mean, he hoped they were flirting sessions. Because if they weren’t, Dante’s smooth tone was definitely a weird one to use around a friend.

\- Yea, I can see that – he giggled, in that cute, high way of his. – May I make some coffee, my lord, or is that too advanced for our era?

Roman’s eyes followed his movements as he got off the floor, intensely focused on the brushing of his green gloves against his dramatically dark cape. Dante’s character on the play was supposed to be a cursed prince, a twist on the whole “Princess and the frog” story, but with a more lore filled plotline. They had been working on setting up their respective costumes with what the theater had lent them, bits and pieces of previous performances coming nicely together to dress the two princes of the story.

It was nothing extravagant, it was a voluntary play after all, but both of them were pretty proud of what they had managed to scavenger.

\- Uhm – he cleared his throat, slipping into character as his shoulders rolled back, hands gesticulating around in dramatic flairs. – Why must you torture me with the liquid of the gods, knowing full well I can’t resist its temptation.

Gloves came over his mouth to hide his dashing smile, perfectly white teeth visible still as he laughed openly. Roman let himself chuckle a little as well, gripping at his ankles over the slightly oversized boots.

\- Very good, Sir William – his tone was velvety, a smooth sound in his ears, and Dante stepped closer to him, the slight wobble in his step unfortunately not a character trait. – Is that a yes or a no, though?

\- Not sure – Roman smiled and hopped off the floor as well, taking his covered hands in a rare leap of bravery. – Let _me_ go makes us something. You rest while you can.

Dante’s gaze turned soft, his hands wanting to twist and hold Roman’s, but his heart burned in an unpleasant way. He didn’t dare meet his eyes, taking a step away from him to make him drop the touches.

\- Don’t be a fool. This is my place. And you’re the guest. I can handle this.

\- At least let me help – Roman’s hands moved again to take his, but he was aware of his movements this time around, curling his fingers towards his palms and lowering them to stop his impulses.

\- Roman – his tone was firm, laced with annoyance. – Just sit your royal ass down and be patient. I’ll come back.

To say he was confused by the mixed signals was an understatement, but Dante was walking out of the door before he could try to say something in return. A sigh escaped his lips, and he did as he was told, sitting down on the bed. You could barely see the covers, the scattered bits of their scripts mixing with the spare costume parts they didn’t need. Roman let his hand brush against a purple robe, and let his mind wander back to Dante. Had he upset him somehow? I mean, they seemed like they had gotten closer to each other over the last few weeks. Not close enough for the other to open up about his limp, he supposed. It really wasn’t that big of a deal, or rather, it shouldn’t be, but it just tickled Roman’s curiousness in the worst way possible. He had assumed he had just sprained a muscle, or broken a few bones, since he saw him walking into the theater for the first time with a walking cane, but even in one of those situations, people wouldn’t just keep limping around after it had healed.

He got so focused on the endless possibilities he almost had a heart attack when a warm mug was pressed against his cheek, the highest pitched scream ripping out of him as he shrunk into himself. A couple of steps away, Dante stared at him with a lost look in his eyes, quiet for a minute as he pulled the mug closer to him.

\- Ow. – he said in the most monotonous tone, looking down at him and taking his sweet time to watch the blush spread across Roman’s cheeks.

\- S-Sorry – the other mumbled, untensing and rubbing the back of his neck. – I, uh, didn’t hear you coming.

\- Really now? – Dante flopped by his side on the bed, making the mattress squeak in protest. – I knocked and everything.

“He’s so close”, was all Roman could think off, barely having to turn his head to look at him. Their legs were almost touching, shoulders side by side, and the heat on his cheeks slowly slipped down, gathering around his pounding heart. The frog prince gestured the mug silently in front of his chest, and Roman took it with clumsy movements, wrapping his fingers around the warmth as he peeked inside at the brown liquid.

\- It’s hot cocoa, you big baby – Dante answered his quiet question, his smirk disappearing inside his mug as he took a sip. – Remind me next time to scare you again. That was an award worthy scream.

Roman actually whined, glaring at him.

\- I was thinking about something – he pouted, taking a sip as well.

\- Oh, that’s a rare occurrence – the other huffed and tapped distractedly on the side of his mug, looking at him out of the corner of his eye. – What could have gotten Roman Knight so deep in thought, I wonder.

For some reason, the jokes really stung today, and Roman looked away, gripping his mug more tightly. Always the same stupid jokes. Yes, he knew he was the most idiotic being on the surface of this Earth, but he also had managed to get into the best universities of the area. Unlike some other people he knew, which he wished were still trying to finish high school for the fourth time. He thought that was enough to give his ADHD the middle finger, but it seemed like it wasn’t enough for the other people around him.

\- N-Nothing of importance – he shifted in place, discreetly trying to step away from Dante and failing miserably. – Or, well, it wouldn’t be, seeing as I’m the ultimate fool, it seems like.

His voice had turned dark towards the end of the sentence, accusatory, and he could notice the way Dante’s eyes widened at his reaction before looking away.

\- I didn’t mean to offend you.

\- Well, you did.

No, what the heck was he saying?! He was ruining countless afternoons of carefully planned touches and flirty banter! If Dante felt bad for the way Roman was acting, he didn’t say anything, letting the silence fall heavy on them as he took a few more sips of his cocoa. Roman was never a very patient person, however, and was sighing heavily not too long afterwards.

\- I’m sorry. That was a bit too, uhm, unnecessary.

\- It really was – Dante peeked at him and let his lips curl into a small smile. – I meant it, though. Didn’t know that was a sore spot for you.

\- Oh, uhm, not really.

There was a snort, and teasing eyes peering from atop of a mug.

\- You can’t trick a liar, Roman – and then he was moving, crossing one of his legs over the other, and somehow leaning closer to him. – It’s totally not very noble to hide things from your husband.

\- Oh, my god! – Roman almost shouted, a deep blush settling onto his cheeks as he tried to separate the reality of the situation from the plot of the play. – You- That’s playing dirty.

\- Oh, is it now? – his smirk highlighted his makeup perfectly, giving him a dangerous lean towards the mysterious side of things. His gloved hand moved from his mug to rest right next to Roman’s, and suddenly, his face was much closer.

The prince could barely breathe. His thoughts were jumbling inside his brain, and in the distance, he could only hear the song of the final scene of the play going around in loops. The images of the choreography going through his mind replaced the random ballerinas with tiny equivalents of him and Dante, smiling happily to one another as they twirled around. The ball scenario was definitely a cliché, but that was the farthest fact away from Roman’s mind.

He managed to gulp quietly before speaking.

\- Y-Yes. – he said softly, just a notch above a whisper. – They aren’t even married, in the play.

\- Hmm, true – Dante leaned a few inches away from him, and a voice at the back of Roman’s brain yelled for him to tug him closer again. – But it was kinda implied. I mean, there’s a ball and everything. If not _on_ the play, at least right afterwards it happened.

\- Uh, maybe?

The other chuckled at his very nervous reaction and sat more straight in place, bringing his hand to cup at Roman’s cheek but not getting any closer, just resting it there for a long moment, letting the warmth of his skin seep through it. He was more than aware of Roman’s attraction towards his person, and maybe he was leading him on, not knowing exactly how to feel about him yet, but this was fun, for how long he managed to keep it up.

\- It’s, entertaining, to imagine what could have been.

Dante’s tone turned slightly somber, his gaze distant. He pretended to talk about the play, Roman was aware of it, but the way his mood suddenly shifted seemed to imply something else. Quickly, his embarrassment died down, to leave room for the concern to bloom and spread. His hand came to cover Dante’s, encouraging a gasp out of him.

\- Hey – he started, not sure what to say next. – You say that like you couldn’t have a husband of your own. Ah- or wife, I don’t judge!

The flash of expressions rapidly crossing Roman’s face ripped a snort out of Dante, and then he was shifting closer, finally pressing against him. The prince tensed up, not expecting that reaction, but remained quiet, shyly looking into his eyes.

\- I can’t – he replied, laughing sadly. – Or if I do, it would just be due to some form of pity. And I can’t stand that.

He considered lying like usual, his heart used to the numbness that came with the idea of a future with someone, but Roman was the most stubborn idiot he had ever met. He probably wouldn’t let go of the subject even if he wanted him to, and he had been eyeing his legs with that gross sympathy splashed all over them. He hated it so much.

\- What- Wait, hold on – Roman wrapped his fingers around his hand, and brought them downwards, away from his face. – What are you saying?

A heavy sigh escaped Dante’s lips, and then he was looking away.

\- You know what I’m referring to, Roman – his eyes were back on his, suddenly icy cold. – I’ve noticed the way you look at me. How you pity me. Your fake acts of chivalry will never work, so you could stop those.

Princey’s eyes were wide, confusion twisting his mind into knots.

\- What-

\- You’re wondering about my legs, aren’t you? – Roman expressions fell into realization, and that was all the answers he needed. – You think I’ve injured myself, so you offer assistance. It’s truly, wonderful.

His tone was sarcastic, his free hand smoothly drifting in the air to add to the scene. His other hand was still linked with Roman’s, but the other was holding it so tightly, he wouldn’t be able to pull it away even if he so desired.

\- I don’t need assistance. – Dante started, punctuating every word. – I didn’t break a leg, or sprained my ankle. I was born like this, and I wish people would just, stop.

His eyes fell off Roman’s face without him realizing, his free hand curling firmly. The stares, the laughs, it was all quickly coming back to him, overwhelming his senses. Dante let his eyes close to block it out, breathing in deeply, but he could feel Roman’s stare pinned on him.

\- I’m... sorry. It wasn’t my intention- I just – he heard a sigh, and then he was letting go of his hand, and Dante never felt more alone. – I wanted to get closer to you. You looked so alone, so mysterious. I wished to know you.

The frog prince dared to look at him, a frown in his brows as he kept the glare away.

\- I didn’t exactly pity you, per sé. I was definitely curious, and yea, I thought it was one of those options you mentioned but also... you looked in pain.

\- What? – was all he could managed, the dread slowly consuming him.

\- I mean, I got a bunch of other things wrong, so maybe this is too, but- sometimes you would just, wince. Or bit your lip. When getting off chairs, or while climbing to the stage. No one else seems to have noticed, but I’ve also been staring at you for much more time than the average person.

Roman finally gathered the courage to look back at him, and when their eyes met, he could only see confusion.

\- I mean! We’re the main characters of the play! And your audition was really something so-

Dante’s hand came to cover his mouth, his face leaning closer. Roman would gay panic much harder if Dante didn’t look so sad.

\- I get it. Believe me, I do – he slowly pulled his hand away, but remained nearby. – I didn’t mean to accuse you. Just- when your whole life, you have to keep being in the middle, you snap when you least expect it.

Roman nodded slowly, a sign he was listening to him, and god, Dante was actually considering telling him.

\- Do you swear you’ll stop looking at me like that if I tell you what this is?

The prince could only nod firmly, wanting nothing more than to reach out and hug him, but keeping his arms to himself.

\- Good. Because I was gonna steal your wallet if you didn’t.

\- Wait, what-

Dante cleared his throat, effectively cutting him off as he switched Roman’s wallet from hand to hand, yearning his silence through astonishment.

\- It’s nothing serious. I was stubborn even as a baby, so I stayed in the womb for too long. When they finally took me out, my legs weren’t connected to the rest of the body – he spoke calmly, carefully, like he was mentioning something he had heard on the news. – There was an enormous list of other complications, but that was one of the bigger ones. My parents spend a lot to fix up that disaster, and the doctors thought I’d be fine.

Dante shifted around, holding the stolen item firmly between his hands. 

\- I wasn’t. But the years passed – a small shrug. - I pretended I could walk like everybody else, but my legs started hurting after a while. I had to rest for long periods of time, and during puberty, I had a growth sprout and everything hurt, so much.

There wasn’t a single lie in his monologue, not even a tiny one. Sure, he kept some bits out, like how he always knew something was wrong. Or how the other kids purposefully made him trip, knowing it would hurt his legs more than the average person. The fresh wave of memories knocked back his resolve, a goopy ball of darkness whispering maliciously, shadows of his true emotions plaguing his heart.

Another sigh. He wasn’t even halfway there and was already considering dropping the subject. Roman seemed eager to hear it, however, and that was more than anyone had ever cared, even his parents. He unconsciously moved his free hand to grip at his thigh, just close enough to where his legs met his body, as a way of grounding himself.

\- My mother heard me whimpering during my sleep one night. She snapped at me and decided ripping the answers out of me with insults was the best solution. The next day, my father was driving everyone to the hospital to check it up. The doctors found nothing.

Dante’s voice got shaky, and he did his best to hide his physical reactions, for the first time on that day thanking for the oversized cape around his shoulders. He quickly rolled them back, lifting his head up and staring at the ceiling, playing it off as dry laughing. He kept the fake smile in place to throw off any suspicious Roman might have, and focused on his movements from then on. Just like a performance. Face set, light motions.

\- My parents weren’t happy I seemingly had lied to them. So they simply told me I was faking my pain every time I brought it up. I used umbrellas all year around to ease some of it, until the only friend I have gave me the walking stick I have now. It’s not the best solution, but it helps. I got a job behind my parents backs so I could save money for the painkillers, and to schedule other appointments with more competent doctors. And then I just ran two states away from them to come to college.

There was so much more to say, so many other instances that had traumatized his existence, but his throat had closed up, deciding that had been enough secrets revealed. Dante didn’t notice when his eyes focused on the corner of his room, so he smoothly moved his head to direct them back at Roman. He was quiet, for once. His face was the most neutral he had ever seen him, so he assumed he was thinking about what to say next.

Oh, but how wrong he was. The idiotic prince did have things to say, words to form as a means of reassurance, but nothing was more healing than a hug. His strong arms came around Dante’s thin body, and if he noticed the way his shoulders shook, he didn’t mentioned it, only squeezing him harder. The other, however, so shocked by his actions, actually needed to breathe in for a moment, before clinging to him as well. And they stayed like that, just holding each other, silent acceptance, until Roman decided it was enough of that.

\- Would it still bother you if I still wanted to help you? Ah, not like- pity, or anything. To help with your pain. I’ll ask before so you can decide!

Dante blinked, turning his head to meet his eyes. They were hugged pretty close to each other, and Roman was the warmest thing, and that alone melted away his worries.

\- I’ll consider it – the smile came easy to his lips, a genuine one. – That still doesn’t give you a reason to check out my ass.

Roman’s face suddenly turned ten shades darker, and the other smirked in triumph as his diversion plan worked.

\- I- I do not-!

\- Oh, please – he chuckled, pressing closer to him. – If you try to deny it, I’ll take it as an insult.

That shut Roman off for a couple of seconds, and then he was pouting.

\- You tricky snake.

\- You’re confirming my suspicious by not refuting it~

The prince whined and pushed him away from the hug, trying to cross his arms over his chest in the ultimate stubborn position, but Dante stopped him, slotting right back in the middle of them, arms around his waist. Roman didn’t refuse it, just letting the shorter man nuzzled his cheek into his chest, and for all the Greek Gods he hoped were out there, he begged for Dante to not be able to hear his pounding heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im being serious right now. The condition I shoved onto Dante is real, and i can say it because i have it. Im anxious enough about it i even considering just deleting this whole thing, even if its good that i let at least a bit of it out. I dont know the name of it, but even if i knew, i wouldnt put it here, because i have like what, 4 readers? And i dont need to bother y'all with my whining.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have learned recently that nail polish remover is very useful to dissolve super glue.

Dante could, in fact, hear his heartbeat loud and clear. And that made his react in its own, funky way. He would never admit out loud that this was pleasant, might that get into Roman’s enormous head, but until the other showed any intention of moving away from the embrace, he would enjoy this.

He could never have too much fun, despite his wishes, he groaned internally as Remus kicked the door open, most likely damaging the hinges again.

\- Dee, holy shit! – he said, not even aware he had company, even if Dante was quite literally tangled around Roman. – Looooook.

He had the crazy eyes again, which meant he probably ate too many sugar while he wasn’t looking, and as Dante’s eyes moved to where he was pointing, he noticed tiredly that he had a fake mustache clinging over his top lip. There were visible streaks of translucid glue peeking from around the mustache, partially dry, and Dante only hoped that wasn’t super glue.

\- I didn’t find any other glue around the house, so I used super glue – he said nonchalantly, petting his ridiculous moustache with the tips of his fingers. – Do you like it?

\- It’s... horrendous.

\- Oh, thank you so much!

Only when a small smile came to Dante’s lips from their nonsensical banter, did Remus notice Roman’s figure watching him silently, all words escaping him.

\- Oh, hi there, brother – he chuckled, stepping closer to him, even if the other immediately tried climbing further into the bed to get away from him. – You like my mustache?

Roman looked confused to say the least. Why was Remus here? Did he knew Dante? What was happening here? As if reading his mind, Dante spoke up, but not before letting go of him, unfortunately. The prince felt cold already.

\- Guess this day would have to arrive – he cleared his throat, jumping off the bed, which delighted his brother, judging by the sound he let out. – Remus, uh, technically lives here with me. He’s out of the house most of the time, however.

His attempts at reassuring Roman only left him more perplexed, watching the two people standing up like they were strangers to him.

\- Oh, you know why that is, Dee – Remus said, in that almost flirtatious tone he used every time he was about to say something nasty. – I have to provide for the family.

Roman could only widen his eyes as his brother wrapped his arm around Dante’s waist, kissing his cheek, sickening sweet. Dante, in turn, rolled his eyes, patting Remus’s head and simply letting him nuzzle closer into him like they didn’t have an audience. And this audience in particular really wasn’t appreciating the show, as Remus kept peppering kisses around Dante’s cheek and across his jaw.

The prince could only watch, betrayal and jealously twisting in his stomach. He had been used. Remus was his twin brother. There was no freaking way people wouldn’t have realized the resemblances. Especially when this horror show was unfolding in front of his eyes. He was almost tempted to cough to stop it when Dante pushed Remus’s face away from him, reaching behind him to stop the curious hand that was sliding down his back.

\- Now, what have I told you about this, Remus? – he said calmly, showing him his own hand.

\- Ugh, that I can’t touch your butt. – he actually pouted, letting his hand lose strength against Dante’s grip. – But I wasn’t gonna, I swear! Your cape is just very soft. And it also covers your butt, too. So technically, I wasn’t gonna touch it.

A soft snort echoed in Dante’s throat and then he just leaned down and kissed the palm of Remus’s hand, filling him with joy. He opened his mouth, possibly to form out a reply, but Roman couldn’t take it anymore, his fists curled in fury as he got off the bed.

\- What’s the meaning of this? – was all he could ask, looking between them and almost shivering in disgust, noticing how pressed together they were.

Dante turned his head to look at him, still holding Remus’s hand, and a smirk slowly cut through his make-up, somehow slipping into character rapidly as his eyes glistened with mischief. 

\- Oh, whatever could this be, my lord? – he said, somehow pressing closer to his partner while looking Roman directly in the eyes. – You know we could never be together. You have a kingdom to rule, after all. And I am not fit for your wishes. 

For a second, Roman actually believed Dante was being serious, watching as he leaned into the crook of Remus’s neck, expressions completely peaceful. Thankfully, his idiot of a brother seemed to also not have gotten his reference attempts, looking between him and Roman with that cutesy confused look of his.

\- Oh, I get it! – he said a bit too loudly, his wide smile stretching his lips in the creepiest way. – We playing princes and dragons?? Can I be the dragon?

Like usual, no one knew what Remus was referring too, and it was confusing enough that Dante untangled from him, but very easily downplayed his puzzlement to not break his heart.

\- Dragons don’t have mustaches, dear.

The nickname echoed in Roman’s head, and all of his half baked theories mushed together in a terrible realization. The other two kept talking , and he barely processed anything they said, a sour taste in his mouth as the conclusions twirled around his mind. Dante looked back at him, a fleeting flash of eyes as Remus rapidly carried him out of the room, and then Roman was truly alone with his thoughts. He felt his nails pressing into his palms, the burn of damaged skin, but the thoughts didn’t stop. Dante had used him, hadn’t he? He had flirted with him because he literally had the same face as his boyfriend. He was the appetizer that hold him up until his stupid, crazy main course of a twin came back home.

Angry tears prickled his eyes and he quickly brought a hand up to rub them away, refusing to cry over this. “You should be used to this by now”, he thought to himself, as he took his time walking out of the room. “It’s not like it’s the first time it has happened”.

He left the door open on his way out, and as he somberly made his way to the stairs, he observed the rest of the corridor, the multitude of options crossing his vision. One door was closed, so he let his gaze fall on the only other room, curiosity muffling some of his negativity as he tried to guess what that space could be before he passed by it. The strong smell of nail polish remover reached his nose, and the possible mystery calling him in from the open space filled him with excitement, his steps getting faster. His hand rested against the wooden frame as he peeked into the room, the scene in front of him bringing him more questions than answers.

Remus was sitting in a chair, or rather, trashing around in a chair, as Dante sat in his lap to keep him still. His gloves were gone, and seeing his pale skin after it being hidden after so long brought a blush to his cheeks for some reason. His grudging mind filtered through the implications of their position, focusing only on Dante’s calculated movements, as his thin fingers padded a disk of cotton around the fake mustache glued to Remus’s top lip.

\- That fucking hurts! – the idiot in question growled, but as he felt the mustache slowly being peeled out of his skin, he downplayed his reactions to just a few whimpers.

\- Just ask me for my eyelash glue next time – Dante replied in a soft tone, his expressions showing how focused he was in not actually hurting him. – This will totally not leave your skin irritated.

\- I know – he whimpered and kept gripping the base of his chair with a tight grip. – But I didn’t wanna interrupt your rehearsal. And RoRo actually sounded happy for once...

His sad eyes confused Roman to no end, but he didn’t have much time to duel on that before a loud cry ripped out of his brother, regret washing over Dante.

\- I... totally meant to do that – his cold fingers moved to ease some of the redness of his skin, being careful even if Remus reacted negatively to the touch. – But this proves why you _should _have interrupted our rehearsal. I’m not helping you take this off next time you do something impulsive like this.

The puppy dog eyes quickly melted into playful looking ones, and then he was wrapping his arms around Dante’s waist, the loose grip making Roman almost gag.

\- You said the same thing last time – he said, shifting around to lean closer to Dante, the other just letting go of the half unglued piece of fake hair, letting it hang in the air.

\- I did not.

\- You diiiiid – Remus chuckled and bumped their noses together.

Roman could sense the sappiness coming so he quickly stepped away from the frame, pressing his back against the nearest wall. A quiet sight escaped his lips as he assumed Dante went back to ripping the mustache, if Remus’s pitiful whimpers were anything to judge by. They looked happy together, he realized. He didn’t see Dante as a cheater, but then again, he hadn’t known him for long enough to come to that conclusion. A sense of protectiveness came over him, as a flash of Remus’s fearful eyes crossed his mind, only from the possibility of interrupting their silly theatrical banter. No matter how weird and over the top he was, Remus deserved to be happy too. So if the filthy traitor in this situation was Dante, he would be the one to stop his own advances for the sake of his brother’s well-being.

His heart ached at his decision, and he reached a hand up to pat it over the prince suit. It will be okay. Dante was probably just a silly crush anyways. A silly, very attractive crush... “No, don’t you dare falter”, he reined himself in, gripping a fistful of the white fabric. “You didn’t deserve someone as great as him anyways”.

He stared emptily at the wall in front of him, letting a few more moments pass before standing straight. Puffing up his chest with air, he walked into Remus’s room like he owned the place, standing halfway up to the couple. Both of them heard the thumping of his boots approaching, and moved their heads to look at him. Remus could barely see his brother, from the amount of tears that had gathered around his eyelashes, and Dante looked like he had been much closer to him previously to Roman’s entrance, both of his hands over Remus’s top lip. The mustache was gone, the smell of nail polish remover was suffocating.

\- I hope I’m not intruding – he said a bit more spiteful than he intended, scanning their position from up close. Neither of the people involved seemed to care about his judging look, however, as Dante slowly pulled his hands away and checked to see the state of his partner’s skin, holding his chin up to peek at it from different angles.

\- Don’t think so – the person in question answered, resisting the urge to rub his own face. – Just helping the biggest idiot on the planet with his failed plans.

\- Oh, Dante – Remus chuckled, actually wiggling his eyebrows. – I’m not _that_ big.

The room went silent, that very specific smile crippling into Remus’s lips as he waited for the joke to land. Roman was the first one to get there, covering his eyes with his hands like that would stop him from imagining the implications. As the prince let out grossed out noises, dramatically flaunting around the room with his covered vision, Dante simply scrunched up his nose, rolling his eyes as he gave him a weak shove.

\- You’re gross.

\- Oh, you love it.

The sudden confession had Roman stopping in his tracks, letting his hands fall from his face to watch Dante’s reaction. Even with the make up over his skin, his cheeks still appeared slightly pink, and something in Roman’s chest broke at the affectionate aura that surrounded them.

\- You’ll give your brother the wrong idea about us – was all Dante said, and the rapidly forming hope made his heart ache again.

\- Aww, I made Dee get all embarrassed~

Roman watched as he huffed and peeked shyly at him out of the corner of his eye. There was a fuzzy feeling, like someone was tickling the side of his brain, and he forced himself to think over Dante’s words, wondering why they seemed so important right now. It took him a while, but then suddenly, when he least expected to get it, a particular memory came to him, having him tensing all over to not scream at his own dumbness.

\- I forgot you are aro – he mumbled to Remus, covering his mouth after speaking as the realizations rapidly came to him.

\- Tsk, thanks a lot, baby brother.

For some reason, that horrendous nickname stopped all the guilt that was quickly flooding in, having Roman glaring at him in seconds, and never in his life had Remus been more proud of himself for successfully distracting his brother from his own mind. Plus, his exaggerated angry reactions were so funny.

\- I’m not--!

\- I was born first, so I’m clearly the superior twin. – Remus said as a matter of fact, a hand resting over his heart as he wiggled his shoulders, clearly teasing Roman.

\- Oh, you shush, you- big baby! – Roman tried firing back, feeling too much to be able to think.

Remus opened his mouth, another playful remark on the tip of his tongue, but Dante quickly muffled it down, covering it with his hand even if he knew it was destined to get licked. He barely reacted, keeping his eyes on Roman as he rubbed the spit on Remus’s shirt.

\- You are both idiots.

\- I use that title proudly! – Remus defended himself, resting his head on Dante’s chest. – Your idiot, tho~

Dante’s lips curled into a small smile, his heart warming in the most comforting way, and he moved his arms to wrap around Remus’s shoulders.

\- Yes, my idiot.

The idiot in question squeaked happily, only hugging him tighter, and Roman was beyond confused about what was going on. It was exactly when he was going to voice that that Dante moved to look at him, a rare sense of coyness keeping him pinned him in place.

\- I bet you are wondering what the heck is going on, are you not?

Roman widened his eyes before trying to downplay his emotions, looking away.

\- Aww, no need to feel bad... baby brother.

\- You listen here, you little shit-

\- How about, and I’m just throwing this out there, you both calm down?

Dante didn’t sound upset, not in particular, but something in his tone had Remus clamping his mouth shut in seconds, and that incredible feat had Roman following him simply from the fear of the possible consequences.

\- Thank you. You are both so kind – he said in that smooth tone of his, and considering everyone that was present in the room, it only made Roman more puzzled, now that Dante was openly flirting with the _both_ of them.

\- Aww, you tricky snake – Remus chuckled, booping his nose, and Roman got literal chills, a devaju if you will.

\- Who... me?

Everything in his movements was overly slow and exaggerated, a smirk audible in his voice that wasn’t even visible on his face. His brother seemed to enjoy this response to his possible pet name, a wide smile on his lips as he snuggled closer to him, his arms coming around Dante, almost possessively. They were in their little bubble again, like Roman was nothing but a ghostly presence in the room, and he almost let his own thoughts spiral down again, had it not been the quiet whisper that his ears caught on.

\- I don’t wanna tell him yet.

Remus sounded... vulnerable, if Roman had to pick a word. And Remus was the farthest thing from vulnerable. He was the type of crazy maniac that would probably laugh while being dipped in a pool full of acid, and then ask to chew on something radioactive as his skin melted away. For the same guy to stand- well, sit- just a few feet away, practically hiding behind Dante despite that being impossible as long as Roman was in the room, it made him feel like the worst brother in the world.

He shouldn’t have listened in.

\- Anyways, uhm – Roman clasped his hands together, gripping them tightly against one another to stop the possible nervous stimming he could already sense tickling under his skin. - I just came by to say that I was heading home- yea.

Dante looked at him with those piercing, analyzing eyes of his and Roman could tell that he could tell he was lying, but he just needed to get out of there, away from all of this.

\- Gotta pass by the theater again to check all the props back in, you know?

Not necessarily a lie, but not a truth either. That one Dante seemed to bite.

\- So uhm, yea. I’ll, maybe send you a text later? Scheduling the next rehearsal?

For some reason, it was extremely painful for Roman to find a reason to leave. He wanted to, more than anything. His body and mind were tired, heck, maybe even his soul after those disgusting interactions he was forced to see. But he couldn’t pull away. He wanted to stay right here. With Dante. Close to his warm body, to his warm smile. He wanted to replace his brother and be able to hold him like he was holding him right now. Like he was holding _his_ prince right now-

\- Yes. I’d appreciate that.

His soft tone sounded slightly off, coming out of Dante of all people, and even Remus must have noticed that, because Princey could see the openly confused look he threw his way. Who could have told, that they’d be on the same page about anything in their lives.

Roman didn’t stick around for the hushed conversation that was promptly started after that, going back to Dante’s room to retreat the pieces and materials he had borrowed from the theater, like he told the other he would do. He roughly shoved everything in the multiple bags he had brought with him, taking his frustrations out on them, and simply runned away from there, not even aware he was still wearing his prince suit as he left the house without saying goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not apologize for the change of the description, not the sudden dukeceit. Nor the angst. Suffer with me, my children.

**Author's Note:**

> PLease tell me what you thought of that, Id love to know how this went. Its one of my first attempts at a oneshot, and I might do a second chapter with roceit if you guys would like that. Yes, I know it kinda defeats the purpose, but Im not suffering enough already.


End file.
